His Hidden Side
by alexalove810
Summary: He's the Slytherin sex god. She's the new transfer goodie-two-shoes. He's Hogwart's biggest playboy. She never had a boyfriend before. Somehow, they make this unlikely relationship work despite their differences.
1. Prologue

A/N: Right, okay, this is my first fanfiction here for like three years so easy guys:) Please please please review this, i love to know what you guys think. Next chapter (length will depend on how many reviews I get) tomorrow or tonight, it all depends. I love reading other stories so if you want a review, just tell me:) Hehe...so, enjoy!

His Hidden Side

Short Summary:

Alyssa Calamine is hands down the best witch in the Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As a new attempt to 'expand her horizons' she transfers to Hogwarts, hoping for a better education. What she gets instead is a lovesick Harry Potter, a more-cockier-than-ever Draco Malfoy, and a school full of death eaters. What did she get herself into?

Long Summary:

Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is one of the best schools for young witches and wizards in the world. However, Alyssa Calamine doesn't just want one of the best. She wants _the_ best. And no one can beat Hogwarts. The moment the sorting hat touches her head, she is sorted into Slytherin, but chooses to befriend the golden trio instead. From there, she is convinced by Harry Potter to be his girlfriend, though she is still quite hesitant about starting a relationship. During her 'tutoring sessions' with Draco Malfoy, she gets to know the Slytherin prince better and actually starts to like him. But no matter what, she was still Harry's girlfriend. That is, until a fate filled event brings Alyssa and Draco closer than ever and wrenches her apart from the Potter boy. Who will Alyssa choose in this action filled love triangle romance?

Prologue:

"Where the hell are you platform nine and three quarters?" I asked myself, standing right in between signs number nine and number ten. Unless my eyesight was suddenly failing me, there was no platform nine and three quarters near her. Maybe Dumbledore's brain is deteriorating with age.

"Are you looking for the Hogwarts train station?" a boy with a heavy British accent asked, walking towards me. He had reddish brown hair, a freckle-covered face, and wore hand-me-down clothing. In other words, he reeked of Weasley.

"Yes, do you happen to know where it is?" I questioned him softly, cautious that the muggles near us would hear.

"Why of course I do," he rumbled, leading me over to a wall. "It is right here exactly."

A wall? What the hell? Maybe there is a disease going around English men that take away their skill to think properly. I'm sure that is it.

"Just step through this wall and you're ready to go," he informed me, his thick British accent making the phrase sound almost comical.

Really? Does he think I'm actually going to fall for that? You have got to be kidding me.

"Oh, well, in that case, you can go first," I insisted, pushing him towards the wall. "Go on, no need to worry about me."

I was thinking that he would drop his act at that exact moment, but no, he actually started walking _towards_ the wall. Yup, he's definitely going crazy. However, instead of hitting the wall, he walked right _through_ it. Maybe I'm going crazy too. But then again, this is Hogwart's train station we're talking about. _Hogwarts._ Anything can happen there.

"Hurry up, you're going to make us bloody late," came a smooth, but still British, voice right behind me.

When I turned around, I saw _a lot_ of people gathered right behind of me. Maybe this _is_ the real entrance to the Hogwarts train station.

"Right ok, I'm going," I told them, taking in a big breath and dashing to the wall. Just when I thought I would hit it, I was brought into a whole new world. A world full of witches and wizards wearing cloaks and using wands. I finally felt at home.

A/N: I already have the next chapter written so all you have to do is review!:)


	2. Train Ride With The Slytherins

**A/N: Ok, so I know I said I'll upload the next chapter yesterday, but please don't kill me:( I was so busy...but I still have like two more chapters that ARE SHORT so I still have some meat for you to chew on...So guys...ya know how I luv ya? Okay, well, I was thinking that maybe, just maybe, next checkpoint is...five reviews? I'll still probably upload if you don't meet it, but it will probably be like somewhere between Monday and Friday. So...the choice is yours:)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling *sob* but I love Harry Potter every bit as much as her even though I don't own it:(**

**Chapter 1**

"Then he punched me with his wimpy little hand with as much force as a mosquito can muster," came a voice in the compartment right in front of me. I peeked into the window, searching for an empty seat. Aha! There was one. I cautiously pulled open the compartment door and stepped inside.

"May I sit here?" I asked with my most formal voice, silently begging the boys. I had to put some use into my looks after all.

"Of...of course," stammered the guy that was, just seconds ago, making fun of a 'little wimpy kid' that he probably created with his mind. Sometimes it just pays to be beautiful.

"Thank you," I said, shooting him a smile and plopping down on an empty seat. Right next to me was a blonde model-worthy Adonis look-alike who I recognized as the boy who had yelled at me at the platform. Just my luck.

"Zabini, what in the world would make you think that letting a _first year _sit in _our_ compartment was alright?" I heard him seethe to his friend, knowing that he was talking about me.

I cleared my throat, giving the blonde one a very fake smile, and said, "Why, you cannot be talking about me, I'm not a first year."

I could tell he was shocked at my approach. Looked like he didn't get much people that spoke up about his 'attitude'.

"Of course you aren't," he sneered. "Because we have seen you _so_ many times before in Hogwarts."

It was obvious he was mocking me, but I acted oblivious to it all.

"Well, I remember seeing you before once, but not in Hogwarts. I'm a transfer student from Salem. A fifth year transfer to be exact," I explained to them, smirking at Mr. I-rule-the-world.

He didn't seem to be effected at all by my words. "Oh, so an American are you? Even worse than a first year _or_ a muggle-born."

I couldn't help but feel stung by his words. It was exactly what I feared. That I would not fit in here and people would dislike me because I'm American.

"Well I think American women are beautiful, though you rise above them all," his 'friend' spoke up, winking at me. What happened to the phrase "Bros before Hoes"?

"Quiet Zabini!" the blonde ordered, his voice almost scary. "What's your name, American?"

"Alyssa Calamine," I declared, holding my chin up high. I couldn't let him know that his words were getting at me.

His face molded into a disgusted look, as if my name was too atrocious to hear.

"Typical American name. Those no good traitors!" he announced, looking at his friends. "I say that we kick this _traitor_ out."

I watched them, every one of them, agree. Even the one that stood up for me. I was hurt by his words, but silently stood up and left. Who are you to call me a no good traitor?

**A/N: Ooooooooooooh,Draco's a big meanie:( keep reading and reviewing to find out what happens that makes Alyssa change her mind about him;) DracoxOC stories are sooooooooooooooo sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet, and so are Dramoine fics:) LUV THEM! As I said before, you want me to read, then I'll read. And so far, only one person asked. I might not be able to read it right away, but I PROMISE I'll r & r, as long as you r & r 2! :) Thanks guys! You are awesome:)**


	3. Friends No Matter What

**A/N: So I kept my promise...I uploaded today like I said I would:) Don't you all love me? One review short...sad face...anyways, this checkpoint is seven reviews, counting the ones I already have! So that's really only three reviews...yay you...if you don't reach this checkpoint, I'll upload somewhere between Saturday and Monday, depending on how nice I feel:) If you do...then an upload once you reach it. Legit. And don't review more than once on this chapter *ahem* cuz it won't count:) Luv u all! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**The following is a dream I had that I do NOT want to happen:**

**J.K. Rowling - I'm going to sue you!**

**Me - Okay, sure, go do that, hope you have fun:)**

**(Two weeks later)**

**Me - I'm broke! I have no money! *sob* *sob***

**J.K. Rowling - Ha! Serves you Right!**

**Me - I'm never going to forget the disclaimer ever again!**

**Chapter 2**

After the somewhat eventful train ride, I somehow ended up in front of a magical carriage being pulled by what seemed like thin air.

"Mysterious, right?"

I turned around, ending up face to face with an a boy that looked almost my age. He had messy, untamed black hair that sticked up in all directions. One look at him and you would know exactly who he was. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was standing right in front of me. Being me, I knew how to act in the presence of someone famous.

"Oh My God. You're Harry freakin' Potter!" I shouted loudly. Yup, I'm really good at these things, right?

"Yeah, that's me," he said sheepishly, probably not used to crazy girls like me. "You're Alyssa Calamine, right?"

I nodded, smiling at him. I was glad I didn't have to tell some British guy my name again. My self-esteem would sink to an all-time low if I'm called a traitor for my _name_ again.

"Well, Alyssa, would you like to sit in a carriage with me and my friends?" he questioned me, making me super glad that I won't have to risk another confrontation with the evil Slytherins.

"Yup, thanks," I agreed, motioning for him to lead the way.

Maybe this day won't be as bad as I thought.

"And-and then Harry goes in and saves the day!" Ron yelled in delight as he doubled over in laughter. "But then he realizes that his lovely journal is-is evil!"

I started giggling then, watching Harry blush a deep scarlet.

"Shut up Ron, or I'll tell her about the time when you and Herm-" Harry started with a threatening voice.

"Okay, okay! I'm quiet," Ron stated, still having trouble containing his laughter.

Hermione, like the prefect she was, ordered them to stop continuing their 'childish behavior'. This was better than live television.

"Hey guys, I have a question," I announced to my newfound friends.

They all stopped speaking and looked at me, confused.

"If-if I'm not chosen to be in Gryffindor, will you guys still be my friends?" I inquired, hoping that the answer would be a yes. They were the first people that treated me well all day and I didn't want to lose them just because I was sorted into a different house.

They looked at each other, as if they were silently discussing this. Maybe they were.

"Of course, Alyssa," Harry finally answered, "We'll be your friends. No matter what house you are sorted in. Even if you are a Slytherin."

"Well, even I hope that I'm not in _that_ house," I declared, reassuring them. I would _not_ be sorted into the same house as the blonde kid.

**A/N: It's short...I know...but at least you don't have to wait a month for it, right? Anyways...review please! Well only if you like it and you wanna keep reading more:) It means a lot to me! The best gift ever! (Aside from J.K. Rowling giving me all rights to Harry Potter, but when will that happen?) Writing is my passion, a living thing that needs to eat, and reviews are its food! Passion eats reviews...ugh, it even sounds wrong...Oh well, Luv you All, don't forget that!**


	4. Dumbledore Must Be Crazy

**Well, you guys sure reached the checkpoint!:) I luv u all...xoxo...so enjoy this chapter! Now, seeing that I have nine reviews, I'll make the checkpoint thirteen, cuz it's 3/1, which is 1/3 in Spanish...and I have Spanish on my mind right now...and I'm writing a Hunger Games fanfic(Yay!) called "The Words That Were Never Spoken" and please please please go check it out:) Not on right now tho...Luv u, and enjoy this short chapter:)!**

**Chapter 3**

The sorting of the first years wasn't very eventful, except the fact that they sorted the students with a hat. In Salem, we each had to fill out a long, boring application before the professors decided which house we were in. I find that a better strategy than using an inanimate object that was brought to life with magic. After every first year was sorted into their houses, it was finally my turn. It was expected that I would be nervous, but I never felt this anxious before in my life. What if I was sorted into the same house as _him_? I would never be able to live with myself.

When the sorting hat was placed on my head, I felt my heart race wildly. I was much more confident in Salem.

_Hm...let's see, you are an intelligent young woman, but...Ravenclaw is not the house for you. And Hufflepuff...no, you do not belong there. How about Gryffindor? You are brave enough...but your clever wit outshines all of your other characteristics. Gotta go with..._"SLYTHERIN!"

My heart literally stopped. Slytherin? No, it can't be. Everything felt surreal, like my life was playing before me in slow motion. It wasn't until the thundering clapping of hands took over the whole room that I was shaken out of my reverie.

I was just about to shout "No!", when someone beat me to it. The blonde boy. That ferret.

"This is Slytherin we're talking about! Those with the purest blood! An American does NOT belong here," Draco Malfoy cried out, glaring at me.

What did I do? I never wanted to be in this house in the first place.

"Quiet!" Dumbledore ordered. "You will not talk about a fellow student like that. The sorting hat is never wrong. Alyssa belongs in Slytherin."

This time I was the one to protest.

"But Dumbledore, I-" I started when he interrupted me.

"Alyssa, Slytherin is the house in which you will flourish, the house that needs you the most," he explained.

"We do NOT need her!" the Malfoy boy yelled out.

"You of all people, Malfoy," Dumbledore stated quietly, "shouldn't be talking."

The Grand Hall was suddenly silent. Everyone stared at Draco Malfoy as a small blush started rising to his cheeks. Everyone knew what Dumbledore meant.

"She has NOTHING to do with the Malfoy boy, sir!" Harry screamed suddenly, breaking the silence. "They hate each other. What makes you think that sticking her with _him_ will help?"

"All will be told in good time, Harry," the Headmaster said softly, "Be patient."

I could tell Harry wanted to argue, but was holding back. I had never seen somebody so angry. I didn't know what was up with him. We just met a few hours before. There was no way he could be so protective of me _already_. No, it was probably because he hated Malfoy's guts.

Since nobody said any more, I took that as my cue to leave the podium. I had no clue where to go. Even though a good portion of the Slytherin males clapped, I didn't feel welcome at their table. The Gryffindors most likely didn't want to talk to me and I knew none of the Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs. So instead of sitting down for the feast, I left. After all, I needed time to think about everything, especially Dumbledore's words to Draco and me. There was no way the Malfoy boy needed me. My earlier thought came back to me. Dumbledore must be crazy.

**Haha...crazy Dumbledore...sounds so nice:) Review! It is what makes me happy! **

**Almost Forgot:**

**Disclaimer:**

**"Look, JK Rowling, can I just borrow Harry Potter for this one day?"**

**"No, you cannot, Harry Potter is my baby."**

**"I'll treat it like my baby too, if you'll let me."**

**"Sorry, but no."**

**See? I tried. But failed. Epically. Yo soy una forcasa epica:(**


End file.
